


dying men live for good reason

by avestrum



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Matthew Didn't Die, Polyamory, Reunion Fic, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: they gave water to dying men,the one drink he was thankful forbecause this one dying man did not want to die,not whenhewas still alive.
Relationships: Owen Chase/Matthew Joy, Owen Chase/Peggy Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	dying men live for good reason

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the movie like an hour ago and this could be expanded on

Matthew was home. 

Owen could feel his heart thumping in his chest, pounding with uncertainty, anxiety and fear. It broke his heart to leave Matthew behind. To look into Matthew’s eyes and promise that they would be playing cards, and that they would send a ship for him, instead of being the one to take him home like it was rightfully his. 

They’d sent a boat, Owen was one to never break a promise and as he waited on the dock, his hands felt clammy. He rubbed his hands together, taking in a quick breath as he spotted four figures at the starboard side. One in caught his eye even a hundred yards out.

He was there.

Matthew.

Owen’s breath caught in his chest, before he pushed through the waiting crowd to reach the front. The ship grew closer and then he was there. Matthew limped down the plank, a thick blanket was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and his hands were shaking where he held the blanket shut. 

Throwing his rational aside he sprinted towards Matthew anyway. He barrelled into Matthew before he managed to reign himself in. He was well aware of everyone around them so he stepped back and met Matthew’s eyes.

Matthew was crying. Tears tracked slowly down his face. His hands shook as he let go of the blanket and instead gripped tightly onto Owen’s shoulders. Matthew took a step forward and collapsed into him, pressing his face and tears into Owen’s shirt. Owen’s palms were still clammy as he fisted the back of Matthews blanket. 

It was like the rest of the world had faded around them, and Owen’s only focus was the man in his arms.

  
  


* * *

God bless Peggy for understanding how much he needed Matthew, for the longest time he had feared her reaction to their friendship, to how close they were… to the trust and love that had built for years on end, but she had taken one look at him clutching onto Matthew, she took one look at the way Matthew’s hand curled around his wrist and had given him a soft and understanding smile.

It’s not that he didn’t love her, God he had loved her with all his heart but he loved Matthew with just as much of his heart that he loved her. It had taken a few months for Matthew to find his feet again, but once he had, he had fit right in like the missing piece of the puzzle.

Owen smiled softly as he glanced over at Matthew, who had Phoebe Ann in his lap, carefully holding a spoon with some mashed carrots in it, in front of her mouth. Phoebe cooed at him and clapped her hands together, mouthing at Matthew playfully before letting out a giggle of excitement. Owen smiled, when the first morning rays of light from the window were blocked out by a familiar shadow. Phoebe Ann was holding Peggy’s hand.

“We’re going into the market.” Peggy said with a cheery tone. “Phoebe Ann saw some flowers she liked.” 

“Sounds like a girls day out.” Owen grinned and leaned over to kiss both Peggy and Phoebe’s foreheads. 

“You two be safe.” Matthew piped up from where he sat at the table. Phoebe wandered over towards Matthew and he kissed her on the forehead gently. Owen felt his chest get tight, eyes trained on Matthew’s bright eyes and Phoebe’s blond curls. 

“Bye darling.” Peggy called from the doorway when Phoebe finally waddled over to her and gripped her finger in her small hands. The door clicked shut behind them, Owen turned his back to the door. Matthew stood from his chair.

His heart wasn’t pounding, despite him feeling his cheeks heat up. Matthew practically glided over towards him, barely making a sound over the floorboards, before Owen caught his face in his hands.

Matthew smiled up at him with his bright blue eyes, as calm as the sea and as beautiful as her depths could be. Matthew leaned into his hand, soft stubble brushed against his palm. Owen could see the rise and fall of Matthew’s shoulders, as he sucked in a short breath and let it out slowly.

Matthew’s hands slowly trailed up and down his sides, before they stopped at Owen’s hips. “You’re beautiful when the sun hits you, you know?” matthew’s pupils were blown, only a thin ring of sharp blue remained of his iris.

“Aren’t you a sweet talker.” Owen rasped and chuckled. He cupped Matthew’s face in his hands and leaned in close to kiss him. Matthew kissed Owen back like he was a starving man. From Owen’s hips, Matthew let his hands wander, teasing the waistband of Owen’s trousers, before running them up the length of Owen’s back. Owen ran a hand through Matthew’s dark hair and scratched at his scalp playfully.

Matthew moaned into the kiss, and Owen nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away. 

“Owen… If you don’t get your… fine ass into our bed.” Matthew didn’t need to finish. Owen had stripped his shirt over his head and shook his hair out messily. He threw his shirt over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and backed towards their bedroom. Matthew followed him with a hungry look in his eyes, stripping out of his own clothes as they went.

They met in the centre of their bed. Owen pulling them both down onto the mattress while kissing Matthew deeply.

“I never thought I would see you again.” Matthew whispered. He straddled Owen’s hips, hands splayed on Matthew’s chest.

“I love you.” Owen said surely. He pulled Matthew down to kiss him slowly.

“Fuck I’ve loved you since I stumbled drunk into one of your pub fights.” 


End file.
